


[LE]莱花片段1

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511





	[LE]莱花片段1

1

　　如果可以选择，没人希望会和自己心爱的人偷偷摸摸。

　　谁都知道，这叫偷情。

　　背德的烙印永远也没办法洗刷，不过禁忌的快乐和刺激也许能一直延续。

　　但从一开始，Eduardo都是痛苦的。他深爱着他的出轨对象，自然不愿意将他推到舆论的风口浪尖。他没办法摆脱他的丈夫，清楚关系继续下去能有怎样毁灭的力量，所以他想放弃。

　　显然mark却并不这样想。

　　Eduardo把两人第一次的放纵归结于酒精，疯狂愚蠢的爱足够让他迷失自我，可当mark肆无忌惮地在他体内冲撞，一边亲吻他的脖颈时，他却瞬间清醒过来。

　　颤栗席卷了他的全身，Eduardo承受着从未享受过的快感，也承受着无形中绽放在他脑子里的恐惧。他已为人妻，Lex Luthor给他打下了最深重最彻底的烙印。

　　和mark对他的倍加呵护不同，Lex执着于伤害他。好像这是最能让他满足的唯一方式。

　　性爱变成了虐待，床榻变成了刑场，Lex喜欢在Eduardo遍体鳞伤时射精，他无助呜咽颤抖的样子是最好的催情剂，Lex每次都能灌满Eduardo的肚子。

　　可是怀孕是个意外。

　　非常严重的意外。Eduardo从未停止服用避孕药，当家庭医生告诉他他已经怀孕三周时，Eduardo仿佛什么都看不到了，只想晕倒在椅子上，再也不要醒来。

　　他试图阻止消息传到他丈夫的耳朵里，但这不是Eduardo能做到的。年迈的家庭医生对他投以抱歉的目光，然后语气刻板地拨通Lex的电话，如实汇报了这件荒唐的“喜讯”。

　　不应该是这样的，Eduardo垂着头蜷缩在地板上，他单薄的身躯都在发抖，他害怕得不成样子。Eduardo对孩子没有抵触情绪，他只是抗拒为Lex繁育后代，因为他知道他是魔鬼。

　　他的孩子不应该出生在地狱。

　　

2

　　如Eduardo所料，Lex疯狂地鞭打了他，那双钴蓝的眼睛燃烧了起来，面容带着狂躁的扭曲。也许是应激过度，Eduardo反而没觉得有多疼，只是渗血的伤痕依然触目惊心。

　　金属声伴随着皮革抽出的轻响，Eduardo麻木地感受到Lex压下来的重量，他的手指在鞭痕上划动，血淋淋地沾在他的指尖。他把它凑到Eduardo唇边，均匀地抹在两片唇瓣上，Eduardo原本惨白的脸色霎时被点缀得魅惑，病态的苍白和鲜血的红艳，让Eduardo美得惊心。

　　Lex像是被激怒，又像只是单纯地兴奋，他暴躁地打开Eduardo的双腿，让它们支在床上向他敞开，但Eduardo没有力气，他就像初生的小斑比，双腿没法撑起来。就在Eduardo以为Lex要再次因为他的不听话而惩罚他时，Lex却放弃了让Eduardo摆出这个姿势。

　　“You win，”他的丈夫戏谑般地说，从鼻腔里哼出一声满不在乎的笑，“I don't care。”

　　再立刻把自己嵌入妻子的腿间，动作很快，就像在缓解不知名的尴尬。冰凉的皮带扣贴在赤裸的腿根，Lex牵动了他的伤口，Eduardo忍不住发出疼痛的呻吟。

　　Lex的嘴角有着不明显的笑意，他故作轻快地跟Eduardo搭话，表情一如既往地夸张，“Dudu？我能叫你Dudu吗？你有了一个孩子！这可真了不起。”

　　荒诞得像一场梦，Eduardo被击中般地开始被迫接受这个事实，他浓密的睫毛扑扇不停，温暖的棕色眼睛里蓄满泪水。

　　“噢，你可别哭。我还没怪你偷偷用我的精子造了个胚胎出来呢！Dudu，你是个小偷，该哭的是我才对。”Lex浮夸得像是在表演话剧，脸也皱了起来，像受了很大委屈的孩童。

　　“对小偷，应该怎么做？让他把偷走的东西还回来？”冰冷的手掌作势摸上Eduardo尚且平坦的小腹。

　　这里面有个生命，连Lex都觉得不可思议。

　　“……别伤害它。”Eduardo的声音细小得像只还没断奶的猫咪，他吓得有些抽搐，母性本能让他下意识地做出保护动作，想要远离危险源。

　　听到Eduardo的话，Lex眉尾突突地跳动了几下，然后一下子勒紧了Eduardo的脖子，Eduardo瞪大了眼睛，里面直白地盛满着恐惧。

　　Lex像被烫到一样松开了手，Eduardo在他身下止不住地咳嗽。

　　等Eduardo再次直视Lex时，发现对方又恢复了之前的样子。瞬间的失态仿佛从没发生过，他的眼睛深蓝一片，沉静如海。

　　“张开腿。”Lex命令到。

　　“是的，”Eduardo乖顺地照做，他的脸蛋上还带着点缺氧的绯红，“当然。”

　　

3

　　Lex狰狞的阴茎在Eduardo的身体里出没不停，每一次都捅到最深处，Eduardo恍惚地以为他的内脏都被顶错位了。

　　交合的声音不断从相连的部位传来，淫靡的拍打声充斥了整个房间。身体早已习惯这样粗暴的性爱，或许是因为怀孕的原因，Eduardo变得敏感，以至于第一次产生了类似于快感的体验，在跟他的丈夫上床时。

　　他的阴茎半硬着站起来了，后面的小穴也分泌了更多体液，Lex明显注意到了这个，他挑了挑眉，“Dudu？我的Dudu有感觉了？”他甚至放慢了抽插的频率，好奇地圈住Eduardo淡粉色的阴茎。

　　纯洁得像处子一样的颜色，但每个人都知道他早已失贞于Lex Luthor。新婚当晚他便被他的丈夫撕裂，从内到外，从肉体到灵魂。

　　“嗯……”Lex又试探性地插了几次，好像在印证什么，“你好湿，哦，你现在在夹紧我了。”Eduardo的里面包裹住粗壮的肉刃，自发似的讨好吮吸，流了足够多的液体，像滴着涎水吃肉棒的小嘴。

　　“你可真……”Lex摇着头，准备对自己的妻子做出评价。

　　淫荡？低贱？饥渴？

　　Eduardo咬着嘴唇等待着Lex的侮辱。

　　“唔……”Lex撇撇嘴，出乎预料的，没有补完这个句子，而是选择扣紧了环在Eduardo腰上的手臂。

　　Eduardo再次闭上眼睛。

　　接下来是无止尽的操弄，Eduardo抽噎着呻吟，而这让Lex的神经更高胀了。

　　有什么在急速地脱离轨道，Lex凶狠地挺动胯部，让阴茎一次次地深埋妻子的内里。湿软的甬道温柔地承受着Lex的暴行，Eduardo困难地张嘴呼吸。

　　他看起来并不舒服，Lex也并没有想过要他舒服。

　　既然不舒服，又为什么这么驯服呢。他退出时不舍地挽留他顶端的穴口，他刺入时热情地吮咬他柱身的内壁，一切都在给Lex传递错误的讯息。

　　——他们在做爱。

 

4

　　NO NO NO

　　离谱。

　　Lex掐住了Eduardo的下颌。

　　他的妻子有着小巧的下巴，Lex喜欢一只手把它握在手里的感觉。

　　“我讨厌你，Eduardo。”Lex用了很大的手劲，感受着妻子的骨骼在他手底收紧，那么脆弱。

　　I hate you.

　　“对不起。”Eduardo鼻翼耸动，艰难地发出声音，被钳制住的他是那样不堪一击。

　　他不知道他是在为什么而道歉。

　　“对不起……”喃喃自语一般，像是说给Lex听的，又像是说给自己。

　　Lex反而没办法了，他高高扬起另一只手臂，手却握起拳头，像是在克制体内的施暴欲。

　　但Eduardo只是呆呆地看着他，睁着他那双该死的巨大的焦糖一样的眼睛。

　　于是Lex又强调了一遍，“我讨厌你。”

　　“对不起。”

 

5

　　最终，他的巴掌还是没落到Eduardo脸上。

　　不可否认，Eduardo的眼睛具有迷惑性，Lex低下头，用舌头舔过那片煽情的睫毛，滑过眼睑，眼尾。

　　是苦的，又苦又涩。跟它看起来的样子完全不一致，没有预计内的甜蜜绽开在他的舌尖。

　　Eduardo全身上下，真正称得上甜的，可能就只有他下面的嘴了。

　　现在他的身体正处在特殊时期，轻轻碰一下就湿得不行，甜水顺着Lex壮硕的根部溢出体外，抽动时会带出很多。

　　但本能又驱使着Eduardo躲避，伏在他体内的阴茎似乎是猛兽一般危险的存在，它威胁着他肚子里揣着的另一条小生命。

　　“别反抗我！”Lex忍无可忍，在Eduardo再次缩动着后退时，他向他的妻子吼到。

　　Eduardo愣住了，他的手无意地环在小腹，捂得严严实实。

　　他被拽住脚踝，重新拖到了Lex身下。

　　“想要留下它，就让我开心……”Lex阴沉地嗓音混杂着不满的喘息，重重地咬上了Eduardo的耳垂。

　　Eduardo的肩膀剧烈地抖动着，过了一会儿，他扶住了被冷落在空气里的Lex的阴茎。指尖挑逗地蹭过渗着前液的龟头，又握住撸动了几下，Lex的呼吸急促了起来。

　　对准，抬腰，吞咽，收缩。

　　Eduardo做得很好。

　　Lex没有避开妻子体内的最深处，依旧按着自己的节奏，怎么喜欢怎么来。湿润的甬道照顾着Lex的阴茎，充满淫水的内壁紧致又柔嫩，他被吸得一阵阵晕眩，只能暴力蛮横地又顶又撞，把Eduardo折磨得痛呼不止。

　　“射出去……”Eduardo嘴唇都没了血色，用只能自己听到的声音央求着他的丈夫，“求你了，别……啊！”

　　Lex不置可否，他似乎不满足于现在的姿势，Eduardo的腿堪堪贴住他的腰侧，限制了他擦干的动作。

　　于是Lex握住Eduardo两边的膝盖，又一次地打开Eduardo，让他敞开到了一个不可思议的角度。这有些残忍，因为Eduardo疼得脸都白了，但这样却方便了Lex能把自己送进Eduardo体内最秘密的所在。

　　“天呐……不要，不要！”Eduardo尖叫起来，他又疼又怕，被彻底贯穿的滋味可不好受。

　　Lex如同置身天堂，他一遍遍地在Eduardo的身体里肆虐，像是抵死的缠绵，又像是恶毒的惩罚。

　　他把精液射进Eduardo的体内，前所未有的快感包围了他，Eduardo哭红了的眼睛让他看起来那么可怜。

　　Lex低下头，第一次亲吻了他的妻子的嘴唇。

　　

　　FIN

　　

　　（PS：我想的是Lex故意让Eduardo怀孕的……

　　很狗血对不对！

　　我滚……）


End file.
